familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tulln an der Donau
Tulln an der Donau (Tulln on the Danube) is a town in the Austrian state of Lower Austria, and the seat of the Tulln District. Because of its abundance of parks and other green spaces, Tulln is often referred to as Blumenstadt, meaning city of flowers. While the town is surrounded by the Tullnerfeld flatland, almost all of its built-up area is located on the southern bank of the Danube. History Tulln is one of the oldest towns in Austria. Although it was settled in pre-Roman times (the name Tulln is presumably a Celtic word), it gained importance as the Roman fort of Comagena (Comagenis). In the final years of Roman rule, Saint Severinus of Noricum is said to have visited the city, saving it from the Barbarians. In 859, the town was first mentioned as Tullina in a document. It gained importance as a residence to the Babenberg Margraves, fading as Vienna eventually grew. On September 6, 1683, the Polish army united here with Imperial (Austrian) forces, as well as troops from Saxony, Bavaria, Baden, Franconia and Swabia, for the Battle of Vienna. The 20th century was another period of growth, and in 1986, Tulln applied to become capital of Lower Austria, although Sankt Pölten eventually won. Tulln today An important sugar producing plant, Agrana Austria, is located in Tulln. Several important trade fairs, including camping equipment and boat shows, also take place in the town. Various state institutions of Lower Austria, such as the fire brigade or the disaster relief service, have their seat in Tulln. The Federal School of Aviation is also located in Tulln. The 37-seat town council is dominated by the Austrian People's Party, which holds 22 mandates. The town administration has lately carried out extensive urban traffic reform, extensively changing traffic lights with roundabouts, of which Tulln now has 22. Two bridges span the Danube in Tulln. The Franz Josef Railway crosses the Danube in Tulln, continuing via Krems an der Donau to Gmünd. Der Standard, a Viennese daily newspaper, is produced in Tulln. Sights *According to the Nibelungenlied, it was in Tulln that Attila the Hun saw Gudrun and proposed to her. A fountain, the Nibelungen-Brunnen ("the Nibelungen Fountain") was dedicated to this event in 2005. *The ship Regentag by Friedensreich Hundertwasser is riding at anchor by the Danube as a part of a modern art museum here since 2004. It was first heard of in the short documentary Hundertwasser's Rainy Day (1972). *In 2008 a supermarket, called Rosenarcade has been built. *Aubad is a well known lake in Tulln with many visitors during spring and summer time. Notable citizens *The famous Austrian painter Egon Schiele was born in Tulln, and a museum (Egon-Schiele-Museum) is dedicated to him. Other important sights include a convent (Minoritenkloster), several churches, and a 4th century Roman tower. *Siegfried Seidl (24 August 1911 - 4 February, 1947 in Vienna), convicted and hanged World War II criminal, commandant of the Theresienstadt concentration camp. References External links *Official homepage of Tulln *Homepage of Trübensee *Egon Schiele Museum Category:Established in 859 Category:Tulln an der Donau Category:Settlements on the Danube Category:Cities and towns in Lower Austria